The present invention relates to a fluid pressure control device, and more particularly to a fluid pressure control device that controls input and output of a fluid pressure to and from a fluid chamber in a fluid transfer device that transfers power from a motor via a working fluid in the fluid chamber, the fluid chamber being partitioned into an engagement oil chamber and a disengagement oil chamber by a lock-up clutch, the lock-up clutch being turned off by inputting the fluid pressure to the disengagement oil chamber and discharging the fluid pressure from the engagement oil chamber, and the lock-up clutch being turned on by stopping input of the fluid pressure to the disengagement oil chamber and inputting the fluid pressure to the engagement oil chamber.